Jan Ors
'''Jan Ors' was an Alderaanian intelligence operative who began her work as an agent for the terrorist organization Justice Action Network. As the undercover agent Jan Strange, she then shifted to helping the Alliance to Restore the Republic, becoming one of their trusted operatives. Ors was instrumental in recruiting Kyle Katarn to the Alliance and together they worked on many missions for the Alliance and later the New Republic. The two would later become romantically involved. Biography Youth Jan's mother was a choreographer for Alderaan's premier ballet company, and her father was an aerospace engineer; Jan learned both of these arts. Her parents also were instrumental in Earnst Kamiel's establishing of the Justice Action Network, an anti-Imperial terrorist organization whose initials (JAN) were partly chosen to honor the Ors' daughter. However, Jan did not stay with the JAN, instead striking out on her own path. Alias and Espionage She began her career by infiltrating Imperial Intelligence under the pseudonym Jan Strange. Once she was well placed in the Surveillance section of Intell, she contacted the Alliance Intelligence, providing them with invaluable counterintelligence and performing sabotage and covert extractions. She first encountered the Imperial cadet Kyle Katarn while working in Intell, though neither left an impression on the other at the time. She maintained a very delicate balance of providing intelligence to the Alliance while simultaneously performing her duties as an Imperial Intelligence officer. Surveillance section came to value her ability to pinpoint the right subjects for observation, and often sent her to the Core Worlds where corruption was rampant. This "talent" was the result of Jan arranging to have targets planted by the Alliance, whom she would then observe, capture, and interrogate; they would then be set free, and she would fake a "termination during interrogation" to cover their escape. Unfortunately for the Alliance, her cover required her to sometimes act against them, even sometimes going so far as to sacrifice clumsy and careless agents. Despite having never worn the uniform of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, her difficult assignment earned her a Captain's rank and a Nebula for Bravery in absentia, along with an almost legendary stature among other Rebels. Rebel Alliance Ors did not remain in her Jan Strange guise for long, and was soon performing missions as part of the Rebel Alliance itself. In 1 BBY, she participated in a mission to steal prime-grade fuel slugs from Imperial forces in the jungles of Oulanne. In the course of the mission, her leg was injured, and it became infected. Her teammates fled with her to Pellezara station in the Duro system, where they hid her beneath the deckplates of their freighter while they all disembarked in search of medical supplies. Tarrin Datch, a seventeen-year old son of the owners of the station, found her while replacing the ship's gravity disks during routine restocking. In a delirium brought on by the strange alien infection, Ors told the boy her name and the cargo the ship was carrying. When Imperial forces entered the Duro system, Datch, an accomplished pilot, took action to save the strikingly beautiful woman, undocking the ship, and proceeding to fly it in a manner more befitting a starfighter than a freighter, outmaneuvering the Gamma-class assault shuttle that was pursuing them. When he made it to open space, he hypered to an outer-system station that was equipped with a well-equipped medicenter, where he stabilized Ors. Unable to return to Pellezara station, and knowing the fuel slugs needed to be delivered to the Alliance, Ors disclosed the location of the Dantooine base to Datch, who took them both there. There, Datch joined the Rebellion and began training to become a fighter pilot, while Jan went on to other missions; one of them stationed her at a Rebel base on the asteroid AX-456. It was not long before the Empire located the AX-456 base and invaded; coincidentally, Kyle Katarn was the cadet commander in charge of the mission. At one point, Jan and Kyle saw each other, and though neither remembered their brief past encounters, both felt a spark of distant recognition. Katarn spared the lives of the Rebel group she was in, which fled the asteroid. It would not be their last encounter. During a mission aboard the Star of Empire, Jan again encountered Kyle, to whom she revealed that it was the Empire, not Rebels, who killed his father Morgan Katarn. She established a relationship with the already ambivalent Kyle, and when spies uncovered the presence of Rebels aboard the Star, Kyle defected with Ors. Jan Ors met with Mon Mothma and persuaded her to hire Kyle Katarn as a mercenary and commando, going so far as to lie in her reports to give credence to her faith in Kyle's trustworthiness. Jan provided briefings from Alliance Command to Kyle and served as pilot of their ship, the Moldy Crow, in their pivotal missions to capture the plans for the first Death Star on Danuta and to thwart the Dark Trooper Project. She became one of the few people Kyle trusted, and was also one of the few people he could count on to help him get out of sticky situations. During their adventures while on Nar Shaddaa, Jan and Kyle were captured and brought onto one of Jabba the Hutt's ships. Jan was held as a bargaining chip against the Alliance until she was again rescued by Katarn, who had to go through many extremes to save her, including defeating a Kell dragon with his bare hands. Sometime between her service as Jan Strange and the mission to Danuta, Jan lost the use of her right hand and had it replaced with a cybernetic prosthesis. When General Crix Madine chose Kyle Katarn to be part of his newly established Spec-Op Commandos Directive, Katarn asked for Jan Ors to be placed at his side. Since then the two have ventured on many missions together, including aiding the defection of Sava Stary and Kileo Dimoh. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs